


Whiskey Drunk Sara

by SaturnGal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Gestures, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnGal/pseuds/SaturnGal
Summary: What a Friday night looks like in a normal and married Avalance.Governor Ava Sharpe and FBI agent Sara Lance
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Whiskey Drunk Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first work I am posting, though not the first one I wrote. I have been reading Avalance fics for a few months now, so I have finally come to terms to share a bit of mine to you.  
> I'd like to clarify that English is not my native language so if there's any mistake in the work please let me know! Hope you enjoy!

It was 7.23 in the evening when a cheerful Sara arrived to Ava’s office...

“I’m here to take my wife out for dinner tonight” said Sara as she entered the room and then an expression of confusion appeared in Ava’s face. “Didn’t Gary tell yo… “

“Ava! Mrs. Lance said sh… oh I’m so sorry” Gary said rushing in and stopped talking the minute she saw Sara standing across the room, Sara had called an hour ago to tell Gary she would pick Ava up for them to go out for dinner together.

“It’s okay Gary, just go home, it’s late anyway” commanded Ava and Gary left the room quietly. 

“So… are you busy or do you have paperwork to…” Sara started saying but Ava interrupted her

“Nono, let’s go out but just let me finish sending these e-mails to the Senator” 

“Okay” answered Sara with a sweet smile on her face and pecked Ava’s cheek, before she went and sit on the armchair that was placed in the middle of the office while she waited for her wife to finish. 

When Ava was done working, she grabbed her blazer from the chair and stretched her hand for Sara to hold it. They left the room hand in hand with big smiles pressed on their faces.  
Ava wasn’t a fan of going out for dinner in her working clothes, as any normal person was, but she couldn’t afford to go home and change her clothes or it would get too late. Ava knew that Sara had been home after work and could have showered and changed her outfit, but she knew Sara didn’t, so both of them would be dressed in the same way. Those were the little kind of things that made Ava fall in love with the woman who was sitting in front of her across the table. 

The dinner was nice and calm and each one shared how their days had developed till the present moment. Ava was the one driving tonight, so Sara took her chance and drank a nice amount of Johnnie Walker Whiskey, though not only because she wasn’t the one driving them home but because she had had a mentally exhausting day at work. All she wanted to do was to spend some peacefully time with her wife, forget her never-ending work day and to finish it with her arms around the person she loved the most. 

When they got home it had just started to snow, so they got out of the car, held their hands together and started running into the apartment like if the cold was chasing after them. Sara took a while to open the door, trying to put the key in the door lock and the second she did, both rushed inside with some giggles in between. Ava was the one to closed the door and when she turned around after finishing, Sara had already grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the door. Ava cupped Sara’s cheeks with both hands and took a minute to admire her wife’s beauty while holding a huge dork smile on her face.

It was pretty evident that Sara had gotten a bit drunk with the Whiskey she had had by the way her gaze crossed Ava’s eyes. Her eyelids more closed than usual and her pupils contracted sold her out, but still, she looked at Ava with the same -or more if possible- love. No matter what state she was in, the way her heart beat for Ava never changed.  
“May I kiss you now or you’re still analyzing my face?” dropped Sara and then Ava brought her closer in a warm kiss, still smiling from the comment. Their kiss got deeper, tongues now involved in and breaths trying to keep up with their pace. 

Sara was the one to broke it first, taking a few inches back from Ava but still holding her close, desperately craving for air in her lungs. She knew she was drunk. And she knew Ava was aware of it too. _Will she let us get laid with me being this drunk?_ Sara thought after she started leaving wet and soft kisses all over Ava’s neck. Drowning in the latter’s essence, sloppy but gentle hands started getting under Ava’s shirt, causing her to whimper at the feeling of her wife’s touch. 

Ava’s body started heating and when she noticed her breath was picking up speed, she grabbed Sara’s face and brought it a bit back to face hers. Lips almost touching she closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together. “If you’re wondering whether this is a good idea or not, I assure you I’m fine babe” Sara said after a few seconds of silence. Ava chuckled at the comment, realizing how well her wife knew her, and opened her eyes, setting them on the woman. When she had finished deciding if Sara was as well as she stated she was, she answered a simply okay and brought their hands together to head them upstairs. 

When they reached their room, once again, Ava closed the door, but this time, Sara started walking backwards to the bed, dragging Ava by her hands, to stop and sit on the edge of it. Ava sat on her wife’s lap and after a tender staring contest she let out a giggle to bring them both into a soft and long kiss that tasted like Whiskey. Sara’s hands started exploring Ava’s body to stop and still on her ass. The latter, desperate to feel more skin, grabbed the hem of Sara’s t-shirt and took it off in one move, tossing it on the floor, doing the same with the bra later. Between kisses here and there, Sara’s hands found their way under Ava’s trousers -and underwear- and in the blink of an eye, she lifted Ava from her lap and placed her under herself in the middle of their bed. Ava jolted, amused by her wife’s agile movements, and then slipped her tongue across Sara’s throat, slowly reaching the edge of her jaw to finally meet her lips in a passionate and heated kiss. Then Sara went and almost did the same to her, only that she went further to place wet kisses across Ava’s chest while she released the buttons of her shirt. She may be a little drunk but, hell yeah she knew her wife’s body like her own. Once she had finished, Ava took the shirt off her shoulders while Sara unclasped her bra to finally reveal the twin of her wife’s appealing breasts.  
Sara left a few kisses around her chest to stop her mouth on a harden nipple, first licking it slowly to then turn her head up just to see how Ava’s lips pressed together in order to keep her sanity together, trying, but failing at holding a moan inside. She smirked at the sight of her wife falling apart under herself and returned to what she was doing, but changed to her left nipple, licking and sucking on it this time while still cupping the other with her hand. When she felt it was enough teasing, she retired her mouth and move all her way down while leaving easing kisses across her abdomen, only to stop at the waistband of Ava’s pants and placing a wet and last kiss above it, before biting the skin, so she would bring her wife’s attention to her. Placing both her hands on the buttons of the trousers, she looked at Ava, asking for permission, and all it took Ava was a simple nod to let her know. Ava melted a bit at this gesture, realizing that even a drunk Sara was considerate about consent when it came to sex. Sara slowly took the buttons out one by one and slide her wife’s long legs out of the pants to do the same with hers later, only clothes on being their underwear. 

Sara climbed up her wife again to stop and press their lips together. Ava placed her hands around Sara’s sides and held them there like an anchor at bay. Tongues were carrying out a fight over possession when a loud moan came from Ava’s mouth to break their passionate kiss as a response of Sara’s hand slipping under Ava’s underwear, meeting her wet folds with two fingers. Both their panties were already ruined so Sara decided it was time to take hers and Ava’s off, eager for reaching what they both knew they wanted the most. After tossing them across the floor, she returned to her previous position, only this time she went straight to her neck, leaving kisses -and probably marks- all over Ava’s toned skin. When she heard the latter whimper against her body, she knew it was enough teasing and without hesitation nor warning she introduced the two fingers inside Ava’s entrance, making the latter arch her back in pleasure of her now fulfilled center. Sara held her fingers in place for a few seconds for Ava to adjust to the new sensation and then withdrew them enough to push them back inside once again, setting a slow pace as she pressed her thumb against Ava’s clit, inciting the woman below her to moan every time her wife made that agile combination of fingers movements. A few moments later, Sara redirected her body so she could start kissing her wife in the lips and between Sara’s drunken state and Ava’s moans between their mouths, the latter decided to move Sara’s head to the spot between her neck and her breasts so they both could be more focused and comfortable with their respective actions. “I need you to go faster babe” demanded Ava between pants “As my lady commands” replied Sara and started working her fingers faster and deeper, knowing that if she applied enough speed and friction to the spot she knew that drove Ava crazy, it would only be a matter of minutes for her wife to come apart against her fingers, and just right after Ava was clutching Sara’s back, well, Sara had found her goal and she had her wife calling out her name in between gasps as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers, though she kept them inside for a few more moments so the loss of touch wouldn’t be too rough. 

When Sara sensed it was appropriate, she finally took her fingers out and shifted herself to the left to place herself above Ava’s weakened body with her head lying on her wife’s chest. Ava was still coming down from her height and all she could think about was how this woman was able to make feel so good every time, even when she had drunk half a bottle of Whiskey on her own and probably, she could only see blurred. A moments later Ava was about to shift them so it was her time to take care of her wife but she heard a soft and steady snore coming out of Sara, deciding it was better to let her sleep she placed a sweet kiss on Sara’s temple before whispering an “I love you”, which got a surprising “I love you more, Aves” as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I have some other works in progress like this one but I am still trying to decide if I want them all to be independent or if I should make a whole work with related chapters of Avalance. Let me know what do you think about this, give Kudos, comment, suggestions and opinions are very welcomed!


End file.
